EarthBound
by MidnightVendetta
Summary: What is happening to Calliope's life? First, she has a strange dream about a mysterious, dark-haired boy, now she's being told the world of Greek mythology is real and she has to save it. What happened fourteen years ago? T for language.
1. The Dream

"_Cal! Hurry! You have to make it!" A boy with shaggy black hair was about a hundred feet in front of her, tearfully petrified eyes trained on her running form, pleading with her to hurry. But from what? Calliope had no idea, other than the presence she felt behind her. Without looking, she knew it was something big and bad from the way its feet pounded against the fissured black rock that served as the ground and it's scorching, heavy breathing on the back of her neck._

"_Run! Get help! I can't make it! He's too strong! Get Chiron!" The words tumbled from her mouth before she could even think. Why would she be asking for the trainer of demigods in the Greek myths? He wasn't real. Was he? _

"_I'm not leaving you! Run! Please! You can make it!" He sounded so hurt, so resolute that he couldn't leave her, though she could now see a large, gaping, endless pit separating them, with only a slim, flimsy bridge of the strange black ground going across the middle, connecting the two sides. He was on the side opposite her. She could feel the need to get to him, wanting, needing to be beside him, always. _

_Who was this boy? The only boy to make her feel like this? What did he want? Well, that much was obvious. He wanted her to get across the bridge without dying. Calliope got the feeling he'd been helping her through something, she just wasn't sure what. And she hated not knowing. She always knew what was happening around her, and not knowing made her feel useless and worried. What was she even doing in this dank dark rocky place? It looked like the Greek Underworld! Why was there a monster chasing her, obviously out for her blood, and possibly the boy's too? What was the thing that was chasing her?_

"_Hurry! Typhon's almost caught up! Please, please make it. I can't live without you Calli!" Typhon!?!? Was that what was chasing her? Now she knew she had no chance, if this was real. What was with all the Greek stuff? Oh well, she'd play along a little while more, this was kinda her dream, being in the Greek myths and finding someone to be with. Well, since this was Greek mythology, Typhon had almost defeated the Greek gods! How could she, a measly human, stop him?_

_She stared at the boy in front of her, apologizing with her eyes. He caught the meaning, screaming "NO!" as she turned to face the monster, drawing two sickle blades from the scabbard at her waist. The last thing she knew was the fiery roaring of Typhon, the screaming of the boy, and falling, burning more with each moment she was freefalling. And Typhon's loud, horrible, screechy voice,"Goodbye, goddess." Before the world went black._

* * *

Hey. OK guys, this is my first PJO fanfic, and my second total fanfic. I take constructive critisism, but if you flame me, expect to get a flame back. This is a dream of Calliope's, just for people who were confused about that. Please, please, please give me ideas. I have the first three chapters done, and I'll try to update quickly, but I want your honest opinions. From what you read in the first three chapters, should I continue this story? You know what to do...push the little button! You know you want to! =)


	2. Just A Normal Day of School, Right?

Chapter 1: Just A Normal School Day, Right?

The soft breeze blew through the leaves of the huge oak tree, causing the teenager under it to look up from her sketchpad. A look of recognition crossed the beautiful girl's face as she saw her best friend sitting in the tree. Miranda always moved so quietly, you never heard her coming. She smiled softly, waving in welcome, and turned back to her drawing.

A surprised look graced her features as she scanned the picture. A couple, standing under a tree, sharing a loving embrace.

The boy had shaggy black hair with dark eyes and clothes masking muscular tanned skin. His angel's face was radiant with love as he looked at the girl, but his face looked like it masked sadness, but it was going away. Like the girl was the key to ending his sorrow.

The girl looked like her. Dark hair fading from black to crimson that reached to her waist with stunning silver eyes. Her clothes were a female version of the boy's. Black skirt that stopped about two and a half inches above her knee and a bell-sleeved shirt of a deep, ocean blue with wedge sandals of the same color, the only difference was that he was wearing a black shirt and black converse. She had on a necklace with a golden heart with an obsidian sword going through it.

Somehow, Calliope knew that the boy had given it to her, and that it represented something. But what? And what caused her to draw this anyway? She usually just drew random people and animals, but this drawing seemed, somehow, special. Like it was really important, but why? Because she was actually in the drawing? Because the guy was in her dreams? Why _was_ he in her dreams?

She didn't have time to dwell on it, because a second later, Miranda landed right beside her, having hopped down from the tree.

"Hey Cal. Wassup?" The blonde girl asked as she laid down on the grass. "Oooh! A new drawing! Lemme see!"

Calliope gave her the drawing, and waited anxiously as her friend surveyed it.

"A work of art." The other girl announced, shooting up into a sitting position and thrusting her hand skyward. "Who's the dude?"

"I don't know." _Just the guy from my freaky myth-induced dream last night…_"I actually wasn't paying attention when I was drawing this. It could be anybody!"

"Well he's hot, so if, and by that I mean when, you meet Mr. Tall-Dark-and-Brooding, if you don't want him, kindly direct his hottie-body my way!" Both girls collapsed backwards in giggles after Miranda finished with her hazel eyes wide, making a pleading gesture with her hands.

When they'd recovered, Calliope picked up both backpacks, reluctantly telling the other sixteen year old "Come on Mira, we're gonna be late for school if we don't hurry, and we don't wanna be late for Mr. Keller's class, we have that huge test!" she said the last part of her sentence with an excited face, but sarcasm coloring her tone.

Miranda sighed as she took her backpack from Cal. "Why does he think it's right to give us a test on Monday?" she questioned remorsefully.

"At least it's something we're both acing. What if it was Calc?" both teenagers shuddered as they thought about the horrible calculus teacher, Ms. Demenios. It was a joke between everyone in the grade that she wasn't married, with there being a universal gesture for 'no wonder no one wanted to marry her!'.

"Come on. I don't want to keep Damien waiting!" Mira said, suddenly remembering their other best friend since kindergarten, and her crush since last year.

"Yeah, wouldn't wanna keep your future husband waiting." Cal said with a flat tone and blank face, running to keep up with the track runner.

Miranda stopped running long enough to look back at her friend in mock disdain and say "If you _ever_ mention that in front of him, I will kill you with your own murdering axe, singing _True Friend _by Hannah Montana/Miley Cyrus." She caught Cal's disbelieving stare and added "Just fucking try me."

This time it was Cal that caught Mira's wrist and started pulling her toward the school, just having to say "Damien" to get the crazy blonde moving.

They met Damien at the gates to the school, where they met him every school day. He was waiting in the school's uniform, black slacks with a white undershirt and a crimson blazer, that he somehow managed to make look good. His chocolate brown hair hung in his emerald green eyes as a hundred-watt smile graced his tanned face upon seeing Mira, her blazer flying out behind her as she ran to meet him, with Cal a few paces behind.

"'Sup my ladies?" Damien greeted us as we walked through the school gates. Mira giggled and Damien smiled goofily at her, then turned to smile at Cal when she said that absolutely nothing was happening other than the history test in Mr. Keller's class, which made his smile drop and his face turn white.

"Oh shit, that's today?!?"

"Unfortunately for you, Mr. High-and-Mighty, yes. Wanna join me and Mira in our cramming session?" Cal asked, though she already knew her answer from the way his face lit up when she said Mira's name. It was totally obvious that they liked each other. To everyone but themselves. Damien was totally clueless and Mira was just plain shy. Cal had to play matchmaker someday. And with that, came the song being sung softly under her breath, getting louder with each word:

"_Matchmaker, matchmaker, make me a match. Find me a find, catch me a catch"_

"Shut up Cal!" Mira said, blushing furiously.

Cal smirked, and continued her song.

"_Matchmaker, matchmaker, I'll bring the veil; you bring the groom, slender and pale. Bring me a ring for I'm long to be the envy of all I see…"_ and that was as far as she got before she was faced with a very embarrassed and very hostile pair of friends. Seriously. They looked in relation to the tomato family.

"Umm…how about that cramming guys?" she nervously asked, backing away and then running like a headless chicken to the Grotto, which was just a little circle-shaped grove of trees in the middle of the school that had a couple of benches that the sophomores hung out. Freshman got the library, juniors got the cafeteria, and Seniors got just about every other place in the school.

By the time Miranda and Damien caught up to her, she was sitting in the middle of the Grotto next to the pond, with her history textbook cracked open in front of her, studying like there was no tomorrow. They decided that it wasn't worth it, since they had so little time to cram.

After about a half hour of studying, the bell rang and the trio went to Mr. Keller's class, groaning about the probability of their failing the test.

"Ugh. Mr. Keller's so gonna fail me! I couldn't study 'cause of my stupid dyslexia!" Mira and Cal groaned in unison.

"Well, I could study and I have dyslexia. _You_ couldn't study 'cause you were obsessing over Cal's drawing. "_oooh! Who is he Cal?, He's so hot Cal!, When you meet him, send him to me!_" Damien said with a glare at the girls who were giggling at his attempt at copying their voices.

"Oh, was little Damie-waymie jealous? Don't worry, Mira still _lurves_ you and only you Dame." Cal laughed as Mira hugged Damien, making her let go immediately and start chasing Cal through the crowd to the history classroom.

Damien sighed and jogged after them, hoping to get to them _before_ Mira killed Cal.

~*~*~After School~*~*~

"I _still_ can't believe we aced the test!" Mira exclaimed as the group headed towards the Grotto. "I mean, I thought I was going to _fail_!"

Damien and Cal shared a look, then told their overexcited blonde to take a chill pill before they got to the Grotto, which was where they hung out after school.

"It's not my fault I'm excited! Well, yes, it is, but still!" she told them, thoroughly confusing herself and her friends. "Oh, whatever! Let's go! Cal said she'd draw a picture of us Dame!" She said, going back to her perky self.

Cal laughed, calling her bi-polar. Mira just stuck her tongue out at the other girl, making them almost collapse in laughter, prompting Damien to pick Mira up and carry her -bridal style- down the hallway that led to the Grotto with Cal following behind, still laughing at Mira, who was screaming bloody murder and to be let down, though she was clearly enjoying being held by her muscular dream-guy, and looked in relation to the tomato family for about the fourth time that day. Damien was laughing, but his face was red too.

Cal smirked and took a picture of them with her digital camera that she kept with her at all times in the pretense that 'every artist has to have a subject, and if I just so happen to see something I want to draw that I can't right then, I have to take a picture of it!'.

Little did they know, Cal wouldn't be able to draw that picture for a while.


	3. My Drawing Comes To LifeSorta

**Okay, so I am sooooooooo sorry I haven't updated! I'm working hard, but writer's block and schoolwork and all that crap...yeah...it can take up time. Anyway, I'm so sorry, but I already have another story I'm working on, along with the next chapter for this and iMarry A Dork (my first iCarly fic). Thank you for all the reviews! I read each and every one, trust me! **

**Disclaimer- I am not Rick Riordan, peole! As much as I would love to own Nico, Percy, Annabeth, and all those other halfbloods, that's Rick's job, not mine. I DO NOT OWN THE PJO SERIES!**

**And without further ado...the next chapter! YAY!!**

* * *

Cal thought about how eerie it was that no one was in the hallway. Usually seniors and sophomores hung around after school, but by the lockers on the other side of the hallway from the Grotto.

Then, she heard a loud crash from down the hall and a shriek that could only belong to Mira, then a yell that was Damien trying to defend her.

She froze for one awful second, imagining the worst, and then ran at full speed down the hall, only to come face-to-face with a giant bear-sized-dog-thing.

_Holy shit! That thing isn't supposed to exist! That's_ _a fucking hellhound!_ Then she saw the gleaming bronze sword. It was attached to Damien. _WTF?!?!?!_

"Damien! What the hell! Where'd you get a _sword_?!?!"

"No time to explain! Nico! Get your underworldly ass in here! Stat!"

In ran her drawing. Not literally, but the guy from her picture ran in.

"Is _anyone_ going to explain anything to me!? Please!?"

"Just fight it! That's what you're life's gonna be like from now on, so you better get used to it!" the dark haired stranger, Nico, she reminded herself, threw her a sword glaring dangerously at her.

"What the hell am I supposed to do with it!? I can't fight!?"

His eyes glinted onyx, glaring murderously at her, "Yes you can! Just do it! Don't think, just react!"

Sarcastically, like she was mean to do this, "Well when you put it _that_ way."

A scream pierced the air as she saw Damien thrown to the other side of the Grotto and Mira trapped under the giant hellhound's paws without a weapon, about to get crushed.

She reacted. She swung the sword crazily, running toward the hellhound without knowing what the hell she was doing.

She hit the hellhound in the face, but not with enough force to kill it. Nico and Damien just stared in astonishment.

"Well are you gonna just stand there or are you gonna help me kick some mythical Greek ass? I can't do it myself!" she screamed, glaring at them with exasperation.

_Oh, right._

'Nico' rushed in, waving his iron sword around in a way that was making her nervous.

"Rise and serve me!" He yelled, still running, and suddenly behind him, there were about five skeletons clad in Greek battle armor and armed with swords, rushing to his aid. Cal just stared until Damien nudged her, flying past her into the frenzy of swords, reminding her of where she was.

She rushed forward, just in time to see 'Nico' about to get trampled. "Dude! Watch out!" she screamed sticking her blade through the heel of the monstrous hellhound, turning to glare at the boy. "You know, you do a pretty good job of coming to someone else's rescue, you just need help with your own."

He laughed. The bastard _laughed_ at her.

"What the hell is so funny! Ugh!" She squealed, spinning on her heal (making him laugh harder) to find the hellhound gone and a big pile of yellow dust and a massive canine tooth in its place. "What the hell! Where'd the giant hellhound that I just stuck in the foot go!"

"You killed it, for the time being. We should get cleaned up, and get Miranda some ice." Nico answered, picking up the yellowed tooth and placing it in the pocket of his black aviator's jacket. Mira! Calliope had completely forgotten about her unconscious friend, who was now in Damien's arms.

"Oh my god, you're totally right. We need to get her to my house, now!" she mentally berated herself. The entire time she had just forgotten about Mira! How could she be so stupid!

"I'll meet you there. What's your address?" The Nico guy asked.

"Why the hell would I tell you my address? Cause you saved my life? Apparently that happens a lot in your world. Now I have to go help my friend, if Damien invites you, since he apparently knows you, you can follow us." She knew she sounded horrible to the person who had just saved her life, but she was tired and confused, the total opposite of before the attack, and she just wanted to know what was going on, or if that wasn't possible, have him go away so she could sleep.

That didn't seem to be an option.

"Calli, play nice. Come on Nico, follow us." Damien called after laying Mira down in the backseat of her baby, a silver Ferrari F430 Spider, wagging his finger at her. She sighed, sticking out her tongue childishly at Damien, but motioned for Nico to follow her.

"Whatever. Just follow the Spider."

"Ma'am, yes ma'am!" Nico snickered; brushing his dark hair out of his eyes as he did a mock salute at her, smirk still in place.

Cal rolled her eyes, walking over to the driver's side of the Spider, getting in and revving it up, squealing out of the parking lot and leaving dark skid marks in the asphalt. Nico only laughed, then jumped on a motorcycle that had appeared out of nowhere. It seemed to be made of bones, but it ran like a normal bike.

"Show off." Damien mumbled, sulking in the back seat.

"Speaking of show offs, what the hell was that!? You had a fucking _sword_! Damien Michael Bonde you had better tell me what is happening or so help me god—"

"Actually, it's gods not god. And I'll explain later, at your house, when Mira wakes up." He interrupted her.

"Don't interrupt me! I'm on a roll here. Now, as I was saying…Damien Michael Bonde you had better tell me what is happening or so help me," she paused, giving a disgusted and sarcastic look to Damien in the back, sneering the word, "_gods_ I will murder you! You know I will too! I'll get Mira to help, and maybe I can convince that Nico guy to summon some skeletons for me!"

Damien's eyes went wide. "You don't mean 'convince', convince, right? You wouldn't do that to him? I mean, he's never even had his first kiss, or a girlfriend at all. Please, please, please tell me you don't mean what I think you mean."

She glared at him incredulously as she parked the car in the driveway of her brick two-story home. "I told you! I stopped that!" she said miserably. "You know I couldn't help it, and it wasn't my fault I was good at it!"

"Okay, we're dropping this subject, now. Nico's going to open your door in five, four, three, two," he pointed at the door and, sure enough, it opened to reveal Nico with his arms crossed, waiting for her to exit.

"We're not done talking about your little 'surprise' Damien. Don't even think we're close." She glared at him as she stepped out of the car, smoothing her hair and silky dark blue halter top into place and tugging at her dark wash jean short shorts.

"Yes, ma'am." Damien said sarcastically, making a mock-pleading face at Nico. "Save me man! She's gonna give me 'The Talk'!"

Nico made a disgusted face.

"No not that talk dumbass! The 'why the hell'd you keep this a secret from me, Damien!' speech!"

Now Nico's eyes were sympathetic. Cal glared at both of them, then motioned Damien to pick up Mira.

"Come on, Death Boy. Help Damien with Mira." She instructed, opening the front door. She left the door open, storming through the living room and throwing her messenger bag on the floor next to the couch on her way to the kitchen. She threw some pizza from last night in the microwave and took out three glasses, pouring Pepsi from the fridge into them, then paused. "Yo, Death Boy! You want some pizza and Pepsi?" she yelled into the living room, where both boys had set Mira down on the couch and Damien had sat down on the armchair next to it. Nico was just leaning awkwardly against the door.

"Sure. Want some help?" He pushed off from the door and started walking toward her.

Cal walked out of the kitchen to stare at him. He was serious. _Might as well have a little fun with him, then_, she thought, smirking at the boys. "Whatever." She rolled her eyes and strolled her way back into the kitchen, sending Damien a widening smirk as she went, reveling in the face that he made. It was infinitely hilarious to her that an enormous hellhound didn't scare him, but her simply smirking did the trick. Nico walked into the kitchen behind her, looking confused as to why his friend had shot him a scared and warning look before he left behind the girl. The door slammed shut behind him and Calliope spun on her heel, crashing into Nico's chest, as he was right behind her. Now he understood Damien's warning. The look on her face was alluring, her dark eyes smoky and hooded. He had never realized how many colors she had swirling around in their mysterious depths. Her smooth, pink lips were drawn into a semi-smirk, semi-pout. He shivered as her slender arms wrapped around his neck. His eyes widened and he could feel his face growing warm from her close proximity. She smirked even more.

"C-c-c-Calliope. W-w-w-what a-are y-you d-doing?!" He stuttered as she pushed against him, making him fall against the wall and wrap his arms around her waist to brace her against the fall, though that pulled her flush against him.

"Now, now, now, dear Nico. Do you _really_ have no idea? _Really, really_?" She spoke in a whisper, so he had to lean in close to hear. His eyes widened even further. He had been trying not to imagine that particular scene, but his mind flashed back to the dream he'd had a few months ago, before Damien had left Camp to go back to school.

~Nico's Dream(his POV)~

_I was running through the woods toward Camp. I passed Zeus and Poseidon's cabins, both of which were now inhabited. I passed my own cabin and ran toward a cabin that I hadn't seen yet. It was dark aged wood, but it had a polished, new feel to it. I passed campers, but I couldn't see their faces, just vague outlines. I reached the cabin and swung the door open, not bothering to knock. Sitting on the bed was a girl. She had gorgeous, long black and scarlet locks that pooled around her trim waist and huge, dark eyes that became hooded upon noticing my arrival. She was only wearing black short-shorts and an electric green camisole. It was pretty obvious, to me at least, that she was, ahem, well developed. I felt myself blush and my eyes widened as I heard the door slam shut behind me. I turned and tried to pry open the door, to no avail. I stopped struggling to open the door as I felt slender arms wrap around my waist, sliding along my chest._

"_You're late, Nico." She purred, her breath cool and sweet along my neck._

_I shivered, taking a deep breath and turning to face the girl that was pressed up close to me. She smirked, pushing me against the wall. My breath caught, but I fought out "C-C-Calli, w-what a-are y-you d-doing?", stammering like the inexperienced idiot I was. _

"_Now, now, now, dear Nico. Do you __**really**__ have no idea? __**Really, really**__?" She whispered, leaning close. My eyes widened even more. She lifted her face to look into my eyes and leaned forward. I could feel her eyelashes on my cheeks as she closed her eyes. I did the same._

I woke up cursing. I had to wake up _then_? And just great. I was probably going to meet this girl, and that would cause tons of problems, I was sure.

~End Nico's Dream(switch back to third person)~

Nico shook himself out of the flashback only to find himself in the same position as in the dream, except this time, his eyes were wide open, and so were her's. Her eyes were concerned, but regained their coolness as she realized he was done spacing out. She smirked, pressing her body against his and attacking his lips with her own. His eyes widened at her confidence, but they quickly closed as he kissed back, not thinking. She pulled away a minute or two later, wiping her mouth and wrenching her eyes open to find him looking at her wide-eyed and cautious. She only smirked, turning to the microwave, stopping it's beeping before it even started and pulling out the pizzas, handing them to Nico as she grabbed their glasses. She stalked over to Nico, smirking and wiping a bit of lip gloss off the corner of his lips and then proceeding into the living room, pleased at his bewildered look.

She was greeted with Damien's disbelieving look. "Did you really just do what I think you did?" He asked her, eyes wide.

She cuffed her chin with her hand and pretended to think about his question. "Why, yes. Yes I did." She smirked, handing him a glass and flopping back on the couch next to Mira, who was just waking up. "Get up, ya lazy bitch." She laughed at Mira as she was sitting up.

"What the hell happened?" Mira asked holding her head and reaching out for the glass Calliope offered her, not even flinching at the insult. The girls always fake-fought and fake-insulted each other. It mystified and surprised any newcomers, as it did to Nico, who came walking through the door when Cal flopped on the couch.

"Well, let's see. We were walking to the Grotto-oh, I'm sorry, Damien was _carrying you_ to the grotto, I took a picture of it," Cal paused to smirk at the camera that was still hanging around her neck, "You got knocked out by what I _believe to be_ a fucking _hellhound_!" She paused again, this time to glare at Nico and Damien, who looked at each other and then at the floor sheepishly. "Then Death Boy and Dame tried to fight it off, and I call him Death Boy because he summoned skeletons to help us take the thing down, then they gave me a _sword_ to fight with, then I saved Death Boy's life by sticking the hellhound in the foot with my sword, and I apparently killed it! Then we came back here, and I got everyone Pepsi while Nico grabbed the pizza and," she turned and grabbed two slices from Nico, handing one to her wide-eyed best friend, "now we're here." The girls turned to Nico and Damien who looked up, wide eyed and nervous.

"Explain. Now." Mira said, still wide-eyed as Cal glared.

"Um, well, you know how we all have dyslexia and ADHD?" Damien started.

"Yeah…" They arched their eyebrows.

"And we all like Greek mythology?" he looked at Nico, who looked just about as nervous as he did.

"Yes." Cal said while Mira did 'get on with it' hand motions behind her.

"Um, well…" Damien was stuttering, trying to word it right, so as not to freak the girls out.

"Get on with it dumbass!" Cal yelled at him, finally getting fed up with his stalling.

"Fine. You're a demigod. So's Mira, me, and Nico." Mira fainted again.

"Oh, look what you've done!" Cal yelled at Damien, running into the kitchen to wet a paper towel. She came back in after a few seconds and put it on Mira's forehead. She turned to glare at the two boys, who both looked terrified at her furious expression. "What the hell do you mean we're _demigods_?!" She looked at Damien closely. "You've finally lost it." She decided, turning to Mira and telling her, "You're future husband's finally lost it. I'm sorry, but you're gonna be married to a Greek-mythology-obsessed loser." She turned to glare at Damien again, curling her arms around the drowsy girl protectively. "Don't worry hun, I'll help pay for your therapy."

Damien just glared at her, blushing from being called Mira's future husband.

"Oh, you know you liked it." Cal laughed, pulling the damp towel away from Mira's forehead and brushing back some of the younger girl's curls as she registered what Cal had said.

"W-what happened, wait, why is Dame a Greek-mythology-obsessed loser?" The confused grey-eyed blonde asked Cal.

Nico turned to Damien, raising his eyebrow and mouthing 'Dame?' to the older boy, who whipped his brown locks back from his face and stuck his tongue out at the younger. He was blushing twenty shades of scarlet.

Cal laughed at their exchange and turned back to her best friend. "Dame's a Greek-mythology-obsessed loser because he thinks we're demigods. Seriously! Like the Greek gods are even _real_." Cal snorted as Mira started laughing too. Both boys looked extremely nervous as the sky darkened and lightning started to blaze across the sky.

"They are! You have to believe me!" Damien pleaded, glancing at the sky as if that would cause it to calm.

"Okay then, who's your parents? Who's _ours_? Huh?" Cal questioned, knowing that he couldn't answer. At least, she thought he couldn't.

"My dad's Poseidon." Damien flashed her his hundred-watt smile and turned to Nico, who was glowering at her.

"Hades." He growled. Apparently little Nico had some _serious_ daddy issues.

"And _my_ parents abandoned me as a baby and left me to be adopted by the Vanhelsings. I only know that my last name's Delinco because my parents left a letter when they left saying that they _loved me_ and to give me a backpack when I was thirteen. Which was about, oh, _four years ago_. I seriously don't care who my parents are and if I ever meet them, daddy dearest is meeting my right hook and mother dear is _probably_ going to meet the same fate. Unlike _you_, _I_ don't mind hitting girls. _Especially_ if they _left me_ for _seventeen years!_ Did you know, I don't even know what they look like? I don't remember _anything_. You've both met your parents, Mira even has her dad, but me? _I don't have anyone_. And I don't need them." Cal glared at them, willing them to comment as angry tears rolled down her cheeks. The boys exchanged worried glances and Mira gasped, wrapping her arms around Cal.

"Of course you have someone! You have me, and Damien, and possibly Nico! Callie, they're saying that we could meet our parents! I know you don't like them, but-" Mira glared at Damien and Nico, who took the hint and went to clean off the plates and glasses, which were empty by now. "You have to want to make them proud! I want to make my mom proud and I don't even know what she looks like, how she acts. At the very least I know we both want to give them a taste of their own medicine, them finally meeting us and us hating their guts. Please Callie?" she finished with her famous puppy dog look that Cal thought she should seriously get patented.

"Fine." Cal growled, helping Mira up. "We're getting packed, Dumbasses!" They yelled into the kitchen as they went up the stairs to Cal's room. Cal paused at the door, huffing and yelling, "and you better not come into my room!" down the stairs before turning and waltzing through the door with the lime green and black letters 'C-A-L-L-I-O-P-E' written across the dark wood that Mira held open.

"What to pack, what to pack…" Mira glided across the room to Cal's walk-in closet, opening it up and turning to her side of the small room.

"Definitely tanks and shorts. A fancy outfit or two-"

Mira turned to look strangely at her best friend.

"You never know! Hmm…bathing suits, defiantly, since Nico said that there's a lake. Umm…some winter clothes, since we don't know how long we'll be there."

"Makeup and jewelry, definitely. Nail polish and hair products." Mira was obviously the girlier of the two, stating these _necessities_ as she exited the closet with her clothes.

"Toiletries!" Cal giggled, looking to the younger girl with mirth in her eyes as she packed her items.

"Duh, can't forget those. Snacks?" Mira swung around from her bag to look at Cal quizzically.

"Umm…I don't know. We'll ask the guys when we get downstairs. Personal crap!" Cal remembered, running to her dresser and emptying it's minor contents into a drawstring bag.

"Of course! Umm…are we done?" Mira looked around the room to find it almost bare as the girls stripped the walls of their posters and the bed of it's comforter and pillow.

"Methinks we are." Cal said as the girls lugged their bags downstairs, which caused them to convulse in giggles as they collapsed on the couch beside each other, not noticing the two boys that were in the recliners, waiting as per requested, staring at them like they were insane.

"Well if you two are done…" Damien looked to the girls to see them coming out of their giggle high and glaring at him. "Let's go!"

"Fine. Leggo! Into Baby!" Cal yelled, running out the door with Mira in pursuit, screaming 'Shotgun!'

"Baby?" Confused, Nico looked to Damien, who pointed to Cal's car with exasperation. "Oh."

Nico could already tell, this was going to be a _long_ trip to Camp Half-Blood. He merely sighed, helping Damien load the trunk with the girls' luggage while the girls had turned up the volume on the car's radio to full blast. 'We'll Be A Dream' by We the Kings and Demi Lovato swelled out of the speakers and Nico started to sing the guy's part.

"Do you remember the nights we'd stay up just laughing, smiling for hours at anything? Remember the nights we drove around crazy in love? When the lights go out, we'll be safe and sound. We'll take control of the world like it's all we have to hold on to. And we'll be, a dream."

"Do you remember the nights we, made our way dreaming? Hoping of being, someone big?" Nico turned from loading the bags to see Cal singing along. Mira was leaning up against Damien, looking at the two with a dreamy expression. Damien's was more of an amused face. "We were too young then, we were too crazy in love."

Nico and Cal smiled at each other and went into the chorus, singing duet. "When the lights go out, we'll be safe and sound. We'll take control of the world like it's all we have to hold on to. And we'll be, a dream."

Damien sang the band's part in the background, repeating "Woah," over and over. Nico joined him by the third "Woah."

Nico started singing the chorus, Cal echoing his words. "When the lights go out, we'll be safe and sound. We'll take control of the world like it's all we have to hold on to. And we'll be, a dream. When the lights go out, we'll be safe and sound. We'll take control of the world like it's all we have to hold on to. And we'll be, a dream."

They smiled at each other, just staring into each other's eyes. Neither of them knew why they didn't break the stare, but only Mira shouting "Enough of this, lovebugs! Someone's gonna have a ball playing matchmaker with you two, but for now, let's get this show on the road!"

Both Nico and Cal looked startled, then started smiling and laughing along with Damien as Mira catapulted herself over the door of the car to land in the backseat with Cal. Damien closed the trunk as he set the last bag into it, the trotted over to the driver's side. Nico sat in the passenger seat, and they started out for the long journey from Davenport, Maine, to Long Island, New York, singing along with the Paramore CD Cal had popped in. Too bad it couldn't just stay that way.

* * *

**Okay, so...how'd you like my kiss scene? Maybe a little graphic, kinda, maybe, but IT'S IMPORTANT! TRUST ME ON THIS! It gives you insight into Cal's past (it does, if you squint your eyes, turn your head to the left, and look at the implications hard enough. Don't worry, it'll be explained in later chapters!) Sorry about the singing too...don't know why I put that, maybe just a filler-thing...but anyways, now you know they like singing! And don't worry, more action next chapter! Please review! **


	4. Author's NoteSorry, Guys!

Hey guys. I'm soo sorry that I haven't updated this in, what, 8 months? I seriously have just been going through a lot, I mean, starting highschool (imma freshiee! But apparently most people's fav freshie? I feel special), getting used to the schedule, and the boatloads of homework every night have completely destroyed my sleeping, let alone _writing_ schedule. No worries though! I was completely horrified when I realized how long I'd gone without updating or writing everything, so I'm starting writing again immediately. I have finals coming up in the next two weeks, so I might not update right away, but know that new chapters are in the making! Love you all, and thanks for people who continue to check back and give support.

Live(Now)Laugh(Hard)Love(Forever)

MidnightVendetta


End file.
